The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for configuring a wireless control system of a vehicle.
Wireless control systems are provided in vehicles for activities such as actuating a remote device (e.g., a garage door opener), establishing a data communication link with a remote system, establishing a voice communication link with a portable electronic device, and for other purposes.
Vehicle-based wireless control systems are challenging and difficult to configure for relatively universal use with a variety of remote devices, systems, and/or portable electronic devices.
Improved systems and methods for configuring a wireless control system of a vehicle are needed.